


The Game

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame lived for this, this game they played.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

Kame lived for this, this game they played. Every time Jin came would him, always in the dead of night, always with the smell of another on his clothes, but always there for Kame and Kame alone, and the younger man would always be waiting, every time, and would welcome Jin into his bed with open arms - if they ever made it that far - without fail.

-

"Do my fingers feel good, baby?"

Jin could hear the smirk in Kame's tone, but couldn't bring himself to care, not when the other man was making him feel so unbelievably good.

"Just shut up and fuck me!" He hissed through clenched teeth, needily pushing back against the fingers that were stroking up against his prostate so deliciously. Kame granted him a particularly hard twist of his wrist that had Jin biting down on his hand hard enough to draw blood to try and muffle the sharp cry that bubbled in his throat, and then the fingers were gone, leaving him feeling empty and wanting.

"Kame~" He heard the telltale sounds of Kame preparing himself, the soft tear of foil, the wet sounds as Kame added saliva into the mix to make it a little less painful for him, the soft grunt of pleasure as he stroked himself, every sound winding him just a little bit tighter until Jin was practically shaking with need, all but ready to drop to his knees and _beg_ to get what he wanted.

The moment he felt Kame nudging against his entrance, Jin began pushing back, digging his teeth into his bottom lip against the burn.

Kame's breath left him in a rush and he fell forwards, arm shooting out to brace himself on the wall, "Fuck, Jin, stop-"

Jin only groaned in response, "I said fuck me, goddammit, and make it good!"

If Kame's low moan was anything to go by, he approved of that idea wholeheartedly. The younger man straightened, wrapping long fingers around Jin's hips and gripped, hard enough to leave a mark, before drawing all the way out and slamming back in, Jin's body engulfing him eagerly, completely, swallowing him up and surrounding him like the a glove. Kame squeezed his eyes shut and repeated the motion, pulling back and thrusting forwards, forcing Jin harder against the wall every time, over and over, delighting in every sound he pulled from the other man.

Jin moaned, gasped, grunted with every thrust, his chest pressed flush up against the wall now, hands scrabbling desperately at the smooth surface for something to hold on to, for something to ground him, but when Kame shifted on the balls of his feet, dipped his hips slightly and thrust _up_ , the sound that was torn from Jin's lips was nothing short of a _sob_ , a needy cry of pure desperation, and Kame felt it like an electric current through his whole body, a mass of tingling nerve endings that pushed him one step closer to that high they were both seeking together.

Kame threw his head back with a groan as Jin clenched around him, pulling him in even deeper if that was possible and dug his fingers deeper into Jin's hips, hoping for some sense of purchase, hands spasming reflexively, "Oh, fu-..fuck.. God, you're so fucking tight.."

Jin's only response was to clench again, and Kame just knew he'd be smirking behind that curtain of hair, so pleased with himself, the pretentious little fucker.

Determined to wipe the smile off of his face, Kame's movements took on a new vigour, careful to angle himself just so to make sure he abused the spot within Jin that would make him see stars every time, and felt the pride swell in his chest as he reduced Jin to a mess of shuddering, hitching gasps and sobs.

"K-Kame," The older man's voice was breathless, each word stuttered and broken, "God, Ka-me, right th- oh _fuck_ , right there!"

Kame's chuckle was more of a long breath than anything else, his body unable to perform any simple functions anymore that didn't involve thrusting into Jin's unbearably perfect heat.

It snuck up on him in the end - Kame was so focused on keeping his angle, concentrating only on the beautiful sounds pouring from Jin's lips that he was surprised when he felt it beginning in his toes, sneaking its way up and through his body, filling him with a tingling heat, threatening to spill over at any moment.

Determined not to be the first to lose it, he released one of Jin's hips, fingers searching blindly and finally closing around Jin's length, rock hard and hot, so hot, the fluid leaking from the tip testament to how close Jin really was.

"You-" Kame fought for breath as he kept up his relentlessly hard pace, "You could come without me touching you, couldn't- nghh.. couldn't you?"

Jin whined softly in response, the soft sound transforming into a deep, rumbling groan as Kame's hand tightened, squeezing him softly then matching every thrust of his hips with a stroke of his hand.

Kame could feel himself teetering on the precipice, and he grit his teeth, drawing in deep breaths to stave off orgasm as long as possible. He tightened his grip on Jin's throbbing hardness, stroking with a renewed vigour as he leaned forwards to whisper into the other man's ear, something he knew would get Jin off every time.

"You ready to come with me, baby?" He swallowed hard, fighting to keep his voice steady against the fire burning in his veins, "You want to feel it, to feel me when I come for you? Just for you, Jin, only for you.."

He heard Jin suck in a breath as if he was about to reply, but all that came out was a strangled moan, and Kame felt the body beneath him convulse, felt the warmth of Jin's release cover his hand as he continued to stroke, milking him for all he was worth as the other man tightened around him, tighter and tighter until Kame felt that warmth spread throughout his entire body, so close he could almost taste it.

In the end it was Jin who pulled him over the edge, the older man craning his neck around and catching Kame's gaze, the pure, undiluted lust in his eyes practically begging him to come, and Kame thrust once more, hard, as he fell, Jin's name catching in his throat and coming out as little more than a garbled moan as he shook slightly with the force of it.

Kame just managed to catch himself on the wall before he collapsed on top of Jin, one shaking arm bracing him as the other curled around the other man's waist, and buried his nose in the silky strands of hair at the base of Jin's neck. The sweet, spicy scent of Jin's cologne and shampoo assaulted his senses, and Kame burrowed closer, searching for that smell that was Jin and Jin alone, heart thudding hard in his chest as he released short, panting breaths against the other man's back.

Just as Kame was about to lose himself in Jin, Jin's smell, the feel of Jin's body smooth and slick beneath his own, he felt the other man stiffen, every muscle tensing up beneath Kame's touch, even his breath hitching as his logical mind came back into play, and he realised who it was pressed up against him.

"Kame-"

"I know," The other man stopped him before Jin could say a word more, knowing that he wouldn't want to hear whatever was about to come from those sinfully beautiful lips, "I know... You have to go..."

The younger man sighed inwardly. It was like this every time, and he should have gotten used to it by now. But every time, every single time Jin pulled away, shrugged Kame off like he was nothing and went back home to his doting girlfriend, another tiny part of him broke.

 **AN:** I can't help making Akame rather angsty  >_< I just can't see them any other way.


End file.
